Going Downhill Fast
by Nami-la-folle
Summary: la journée de Ban ne pouvait pas mieux commencée...


auteur : Incandescens

Traduction : Nami-chan

Going Downhill Fast

Himikoregarda ses mains posées sur la table devant elle, incapable de rencontrer les yeux de Ban. "Je suis désolé, Ban," dit elle lentement, "Mais ça va être difficile de trouvé qui est le père. Il y à tellement d'hommes, tu vois…"

Ban s'étouffa dans son café.

"Je les aime tous." Elle soupira, et releva un main pour toucher sa bouche. "Makubex-kun était si doux, et si innocent, et Kazuki…oh, il sait _exactement_ comment plaire à une femme. Puis il y a eu Kagami-san, si poli, si délicat-- et puis même quand je couchait avec Toshiki, sa masculinité brute touchait quelque chose de _profond_ , si tu vois ce que je veut dire? Et quant c'était lui avec Jûbei ensemble…"

"Ban-chan," dit Ginji nerveusement, "Tu doit respirer. Respirer, tu te souvient?"

"Au moins ce n'est pas Hevn," continua joyeusement Himiko. "Je ne crois pas que le pouvoir des Vodoo Child va si loin. Bien qu'elle soit vraiment l'une des meilleures encore, et elle na même pas mentionné la facture avant le matin. Et Clayman était, tu sait, légère mais décisive… "

"J'ai mentionné la facture," dit Hevn un peut en colère. "Avant même qu'on est commencé."

"…mais toujours, les moments que j'ai eu avec le Docteur Jackal était de loin les plus heureuse, je crois que je préférerait s'il s'avérait que ce soit l'enfant de Ginji." Elle lança un regard chaud sur Ginji, qui tenta de se dérobé et de se caché sous la table. "J'espère que ce sera une petite fille…"

Ban se réveilla, en hurlant.

"Mauvais rêve?" murmura une vois endormi à côté de lui.

Ban gigota de dessous les lourds draps de satin. "Naan,"mentit il instinctivement. "Mais --"

Ses pensées consciente entreprirent finalement de sortir de la léthargie pour remarquer ça:

(a) Il y avait des draps en satin

(b) Ce n'était pas Ginji.

( c) Ginji n'avait pas les cheveux noirs.

(d) Miroku Natsuhiko a les cheveux noirs.

( e) c'était en fait, Miroku Natsuhiko dans le lit avec lui. Il posait une main familière sur sa jambe nue. Posait une main beaucoup trop familière sur sa jambe nue et commençait à caresser.

"Bien," ronronna Miroku Natsuhiko. "parce que tout mes frères veulent avoir leur tour avec toi maintenant. Retourne toi, Ban-kun…"

Ban se réveilla, en hurlant.

"Réveille toi." Paul secouait son épaule. "Tu t'est endormi dans ton repas?"

Ban releva son visage de l'assiette de nouilles dans laquelle il était, et nettoya la sauce à la viande de son nez. "Désolé," marmonna il, trop heureux d'être libérer du cauchemar.

"Hum. Je comprend que tu soit fatiguer. Le business marche bien. Ne t'en fait pas, la journée est presque terminé."

Ban prit une profonde inspiration. Et bien, si lui et Ginji était remis sur pied par Hevn avec ses missions horriblement dangereuses, ça explique rait certainement pourquoi il c'était assoupi dans son repas. "désolé, Paul," murmura il sans grâce

Paul hocha la tête. "d'accord. Maintenant pour cet après midi, tu est attendu à la table cinq, ou nous avons mit Kazuki Fuchoin et ses deux amis du Mugenjô. Tu va devoir porté le costume sexy de lapin fille et ils on commandé le service total, alors fait de ton mieux, s'il te plait. Ça payera dit pour cent de ta dette…"

Ban se réveilla, en hurlant.

Le cri réveilla les bébés dans les lit autours de la pièce. Ils se regroupèrent, braillant comme un chœur inhumain d'âmes perdus.

La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit, et Fudô Takuma entra. "Ban-chan, je sait qu'on à tout les deux promis d'adopter ses orphelins, mais tu a dit que tu essayerait de les garder calmes cette fois…"

Ban se réveilla, en hurlant.

"Est-ce que ça t'arrive souvent?" demanda Hevn, qui tenait une partie molle de son anatomie nue dans sa main.

Ban se réveilla, en hurlant.

"Pas de cris! " La main de Ginji percuta l'arrière de sa tête. "Mauvais Ban-kun! Mauvais Ban-kun! Chaînes pour toi toute la journée aujourd'hui! Et je vais demander à Akabane-san de m'aider à te punir!"

Ban se réveilla, en hurlant, le nez contre le miroir qu'il avait en main. Le groupe fasciné de spectateurs se reculèrent nerveusement.

"Ok, "annonça Hevn bruyamment. "je crois que nous avons la preuve définitive que Ban peut utilisé le Jagan sur lui-même, d'accord? Alors maintenant régler les paris, et je prendrait trente pour cent comme d'habitude…"

"Ban-chan!" Ginji le serra dans ses bras."Bien joué! Tu nous a gagner deux cent yen!"

Ban s'affaissa. "Hevn -- cette mission que tu a mentionné plus tôt? Celle qui était si stupidement dangereuse que tu n'allais même pas nous la proposé? Avec presque une mort certaine?"

"Oui, Ban?"

"Donne la nous. J'ai besoin d'une cure de repos."


End file.
